


Visible To My Eyes

by ElvenArcher



Series: Short Pieces and Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shippuden Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/pseuds/ElvenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do admit the one thing that baffles me is your choice of hiding places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visible To My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think chakra guards exist anywhere else but in this story. They block enemy chakra from invading the chakra network and I'm assuming you all know how the Gentle Fist Style works.

It is at times like these, that I wonder if you ever have missions.

Wouldn't you rather be doing something productive? There are more interesting things to do than spy on my training.

I always ask myself these same questions and then remember soon after, that you are the laziest ninja in Konoha and do not know the definition of the word "productive".

I do admit the one thing that baffles me is your choice of hiding places. You're a chuunin now, I would expect you to pick less . . . obvious, places. I would expect you to at least try to make yourself invisible to my Byakugan. It's almost as if you want me to know you're there; watching me watch you.

Today's choice of hiding place is a tree to my right. I saw you just as you entered the perimeter of my Byakugan.

I've decided to interrupt whatever game you're playing. Halfway through my first kata, I turn to face you. I suppress a smirk at the suspicious look on your face.

I already know, your strategy-based mind is trying to calculate my next move.

Keep trying.

Calmly, my hand goes to the concealed shuriken holster and I pull out two. Keeping the smile off my face grows a little harder as you raise an eyebrow in slight confusion.

Have I actually managed to perplex you?

I see the answer clearly as I launch the shuriken with deadly accuracy in your direction.

Your look of shock finally brings the smile to my face.

At the last minute, you dodge the oncoming shuriken and drop from the tree. You study me for a second before a smirk shows up on your face.

"All right then." Is all you say before pulling out two kunai, one in each hand, and coming at me. This is very unlike you. Usually stealth and strategy is your style, not charging in to face the enemy hand-to-hand. I must admit, I'm caught off guard for a split second before taking out kunai of my own to block you.

Your strength surprises me and I am pushed back a little. When did you get so strong? I move to the side and your forward momentum throws you a little off balance. As you stumble, I shift both kunai to my left hand and block two of your main chakra points with my right. You won't be using your shadow jutsus anytime soon.

In the seconds it take you to recover and turn around to face me, I have already put a good distance between us. You are fast, but I'm faster.

"Well, I've gotta say, your being a bit troublesome, Neji." He returns the kunai to their holster and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Am I?" I put away my own kunai and cross my arms in front of me.

"You don't think so?"

"No. It's just a friendly sparring match between fellow ninja."

"Hm." Before I can react, he forms the hand sign for the Shadow Restraint jutsu and two large shadowy hands anchor my feet to the ground.

How can he still use his chakra?!

I look up in disbelief and he smirks in triumph.

"Surprised? I thought so. Here's why your Gentle Fist failed." He stands up straight and rolls back his right sleeve to reveal a light under-armor. I recognize it as Anbu-issue chakra guards. Of course, more strategy, though I didn't realize he would take such precautions. I cross my arms in front of me, not bothering to try and break loose of the shadows.

"It looks like you anticipated a fight, Nara." He places his hands back into his pockets and walks towards me.

"To tell you the truth, I did." He studies me for a second before he stops about a foot and a half away.

"I wasn't really sure you would attack me. That was troublesome." It's my turn to smirk.

"I was curious as to why you were watch-" My voice falters as he takes a few more steps forward. I'm not sure whether I like him being this close.

"-w-watching me." He has grown a few inches taller than me and I look up to see his smirk has widened.

"You stuttered. Very unlike you, more like Hinata." I can feel my face grow hot and he chuckles.

"A lot like Hinata, you're blushing."

I don't know how to reply. I've never been compared to my cousin like that. I am so flustered that I do not even realize what he is about to do until it's already too late. He grabs my shoulders to steady me and gently presses his lips to mine.

At this point, all I can say is that it feels so good.

After a few seconds I deepen the kiss and my arms wrap around his neck. As his hands go to my waist, I feel the Shadow Restraint dissipate and we back up until we hit the nearest tree. We break apart to breath and I look into his face. He has matured so much since the mission to retrieve Sasuke those few years ago not only physically, but mentally. It is still hard for me to think of him as younger than me, it is only one year.

I always admired his leadership skills and his ability to be a "team player" for lack of better words. I spent my life isolated from everyone and only after my match with Naruto, was I able to break through the walls I had built around myself. Shikamaru was one of the first people that I had considered my friend... and possibly something more.

"What's wrong?" His voice breaks my contemplation. I find my brow is furrowed slightly and relax into a smirk.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Really?"

"Yes." I initiate the kiss this time with new fervor. To my surprise, he breaks it and moves his lips down my jaw to my neck.

I want to be closer in every way to him.

My breath quickens as he pulls my robe down off my left shoulder, moves down to my collar bone. . . and stops.

At the sudden loss of sensation, I lean heavily against the tree and look down at him. I could feel his warm breath against my skin as he spoke.

"Neji, I hope you don't plan on killing me after this. I would like to ask you on a date eventually." This sudden statement catches me off guard and I can't hold in my laughter. I can't breath I am laughing so hard. Unable to hold us both up, I slide down against the tree with him falling into my lap. My laughter subsides a bit and he moves to sit next to me, shoulder to shoulder. I can only imagine what this looks like. My hair is slightly mussed and my robe is hanging off one shoulder while he is still immaculate.

"Troublesome", is all he says and I let out a very uncharacteristic chuckle.

"Really?"

"Yes." He rests his head back against the tree and stares at the sky. I lean into him a bit.

"I'm not planning on killing you, Shikamaru, and I would very much like to go on a date." He smiles slightly, his gaze still on the clouds.

"How about tomorrow? Lunch?"

"Sure." He finally turns away from his cloud-gazing to kiss me senseless again, slipping his hand into my robe to shamelessly feel me up.

"This time, I'm not stopping." He whispers against my skin, causing me to shiver.

"Promise?" I grab his hand and push it lower with a challenging smirk.

"You are too troublesome, Neji."


End file.
